Flashlights usually have a light bulb mounted at the front of a housing which contains batteries. A mechanical switch is provided to connect the light bulb to the batteries when the user wishes to use the flashlight. Often, flashlights need to be operated in the dark under adverse conditions, so it is desirable to provide a readily operable switch mechanism. It is also desirable to provide a flashlight where the batteries are not inadvertently discharged. Weatherproofing can also be a requirement of a flashlight.